I Love You Enough To Set You Free
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Mike has been with Glenn since the older got his heart broken, but Jericho is back. Mike loves Glenn & is willing to let him go so he could be happy with his former flame. Will Glenn leave or stay? AU WWE; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: Adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M)**.

**I Love You Enough to Set You Free**

Jericho was back. That was still the talk through the halls even after he had been back for three months. Jericho was back. Mike should have felt something, anything. Happiness...anger...sadness. Instead, he was numb. He couldn't believe that his mentor, friend, and enemy was back. Mike knew that he would eventually come back, but he was hoping that Chris would be back sometime in 2013 or when Mike got married. There was a problem with the whole marriage part...Mike wasn't engaged. He was dating someone and that someone was familiar with Jericho on an intimate level.

Mike knew about his lover's past involvement with the Lion Heart, but it didn't stop him from going out with the man and falling in love with him. What Mike didn't know was if Glenn loved Mike as much as Mike loved Glenn. Yes, Mike was dating the Big Red Machine and yes, the Big Red Monster dated Jericho.

It was no secret that Glenn and Chris had the hots for each other, but it was a secret that Mike had a crush on the larger man. When Chris left to do his thing, he left Glenn a broken man. It was Mike that picked up the pieces. It was Mike that tried to make the older man whole again.

Glenn eventually opened up to the younger man but not fully. The first four months all Mike did was hold Glenn, caressed him, and whispered sweet endearments. The next few months, Mike took Glenn out instead of the other way around. Mark found it hilarious but realized that Mike would be really good for his kayfabed brother. After about a year of Mike courting Glenn, the larger man took their relationship to the next level. Fierce make-out sessions, long hours of love-making, a quickie here and there were what Mike dreamt of.

When November came with much speculation about who the vignettes were about. Mike hoped and prayed that it wasn't Jericho because Mark and John Cena told him that it wasn't for the Undertaker. When masked Kane showed up, Mike was happy. He had always wanted to run his fingers through Glenn's hair back when he had hair. Even though Glenn grew his hair out a bit and WWE had a weave done on him, he was still glad to run his fingers through the hair.

January came and Jericho was back. Mike could see a slight change in Glenn, but he shrugged it off, confident enough in the fact that Glenn really did care for him and didn't want to hurt the younger man. As time past, Glenn became more and more distant. He would just nod or shake his head. He didn't want to go out anymore. Soon, Glenn didn't come back to the room they shared until late at night, put in a request for a locker room by himself, and didn't call nor text Mike back. Mike thought it was just part of his gimmick, that he was trying to get back to the monster.

One night, while walking through the dim hallways, Mike heard voices and he followed them. He came upon the room and looked through the crack.

"I missed you, baby," Chris said.

"I know," Glenn replied as he stared down at the slightly younger man.

Chris reached up and took off his mask. "You shouldn't be wearing a mask."

"You always said that."

"You know I'm right. You're so much more handsome without it."

Glenn nodded.

Jericho began to caress Glenn's check who turned into the touch.

"You miss this?"

The larger man grunted.

Chris smiled and pulled Glenn down to kiss him.

Mike backed up from the door and ran down the hallway. _I'm so stupid_, Mike thought. _I'm so fucking stupid._

Mike got to the locker room and grabbed his things. He quickly made it to his car as the tears flowed. He sat in the car and just cried.

"I've should have known," he whispered. He wiped his tears away and drove back to the hotel.

Mike slowly trudged to their room. He looked around the cleaned place. It was Glenn's doing. He liked having a clean area. Mike gave a sad smile as he moved over to the desk and pulled out a notepad. He stared at the blank page and began to write. He would look up at the clock from time to time but knew that Glenn won't be home until late.

The younger man sighed and placed the notepad onto the bed. He gathered his things and left the room. There was only a few people he could stay with and one friend had his boyfriend visiting over from SmackDown. He decided that Cena would be better.

Mike stood in front of the door and knocked. He could hear a grumble and watched as the door was jerked open.

"What hell?" Mark asked.

"Sorry," Mike said. "I thought Cena was by himself."

Mark studied him for a moment. He took note of Mike's red rimmed eyes. "What happened?"

"Um..."

"Who is it?" Cena asked as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Mike? What's up?"

"I'll just get another room," Mike said.

"Get in this room, boy," Mark growled.

The younger man did so. He dropped his bags next to the couch and sat down.

"Let me get dressed," Cena said. He quickly did so and sat next to Mike. "What happened?"

"Glenn and Chris are back together again," Mike answered.

"What?" Cena asked.

Mark just watched from where he stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well, he's been coming in late, he's more distant, he's been getting a locker room by himself..."

"He might be trying to get into Kane more, dawg," John suggested.

"I caught them kissing," Mike said.

Mark dropped his arms.

"What?" John asked.

Mike nodded. "It's okay. I went ahead and ended it. I mean, I knew he would always love Chris. I was just a copy that he could hold on to."

"Mikey...do you love Glenn?" John asked.

Mike smiled. "I love him enough to let him go be with someone he truly loves."

John sighed and gathered the younger man into his arms. He looked to Mark, who nodded. The older man left the room on a mission.

He immediately went to Mike's room and knocked. He tried the door and found that it was open and so he entered. Glenn sat on the bed, reading the notepad.

"Glenn?" Mark said.

The other man looked up at him. "Where is he?"

"In mine and Cena's room." Mark grabbed a chair and brought in front of Glenn. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Mike broke up with me."

"He told us...because he wants you to be happy with Chris."

"That's what this note said."

"He...saw you and Chris kissing. He loves you and just wants you to be happy."

Glenn nodded.

"What are you doing? I mean...really. What are you doing? Chris left you and Mike was here to help you heal."

"I...uh...needed to sort things out."

Mark stared at him.

"And I still need to sort things out. Have him meet me here on Friday." Glenn wrote down an address and handed it to Mark.

Mark read it and raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning, little brother?"

Glenn chuckled. "Just get him there."

Mark nodded and stood. "Whatever you are planning...do right by him." Mark went for the door and opened it. He stared down at Mike's twin.

"Move," Alex growled.

"I know you just-"

Alex pushed passed him. "You! You sonofabitch!"

Mark stared at the younger man in disbelief.

Randy smiled at the Deadman. "Sorry. He just found out."

"What is wrong with you? Were you thinking? Were you even thinking? Did you even care about him or love him? Were you just using him until Jericho came back? How could you be so fucking cruel? You better make it right or I'm going to kick your ass," Alex stated.

Glenn just glared at him and stood up. "Are you threatening me?"

"When it comes to my friends and family...fuck yes. I'm also fighting for the little one."

The Big Red Monster stared at him. "Little one?"

Alex nodded. "He was going to surprise you, but you've been pulling a Houdini on him and now you're hooking up with Jeri-ho."

"I'm going to be a Dad?"

Again, Alex nodded. "Now make it right. He loves you and needs you."

Glenn turned to Mark. "Make sure he's there by Friday."

"Can do," Mark replied.

…

Mark drove up to the location like he promised Glenn. Mike stared up at the bed and breakfast.

"Why are we here?" Mike asked.

"This is for you," Mark said.

"Why?"

"You've been moping around like the dead."

The younger man chuckled, "Sorry."

"Not a problem. Take some time...get better."

Mike nodded and got out of the car. He grabbed his bag and jogged up the stairs. He waved good-bye to Mark and went inside. He went straight to the clerk and smiled.

"How can I help you today?" the elderly woman asked.

"My friend just dropped me off for a little get away," Mike answered.

She nodded. "You must be Mr. Mizanin. You're room is all ready."

Mike smiled and took the key. "Thank you."

Mike made his way upstairs and went to his room. He unlocked the door and went in. He smiled at the room and dropped his stuff next to the large bed.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Glenn said as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Mike stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked Mark to bring you. I read your letter," he replied as he sat on the edge of the bed.

The younger man was silent.

"You love me enough to set me free...well, I love you enough to not let you go. I know that I've been distant and I'm sorry. I know that you saw Chris and I kissing and I'm sorry for that. Kissing Chris is not like kissing you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sit down."

Mike did so and Glenn moved closer to him.

Glenn cupped the younger man's face and ran his thumb over Mike's bottom lip. "Kissing you is like kissing lightning...that surge, the connect. Holding you is like holding the sun. I love the warmth that you give me. Making love to you is like making love to the ocean. We move as one. It's calming and soothing. Being near you is like the wind caressing my skin. You bring me life and love. I'm not going to give you up even if you want to give me up to make me happy. Baby...you make me happy. Not Chris. If I wanted to be with Chris, I would have left with him...but he left me. You were there. You lifted me up and brushed me off. I would never trade that in. I want you in my life...if you want me."

"I want you, Glenn," Mike replied. "I've always wanted you. I loved you for so long."

Glenn smiled and rubbed Mike's stomach. "So...when were you going to tell me? Were you just going to quit WWE and take care of the baby yourself?"

"Yeah."

Glenn laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The larger man kissed his younger lover and gently pushed him onto his back. Their tongues battled and stroked each other.

"Sweetheart," Glenn breathed.

"Yes?"

"You have too many clothes on."

Mike giggled and said, "I can't take them off if you're on top of me."

Glenn rolled off and watched as Mike stripped down. The older man threw his towel aside and lay on his back as his lover got between his legs to worship his cock. Glenn tread his fingers through Mike's blond hair. He knew that the fauxhawk would be ruined, but both men didn't care. When he felt his balls tighten, he pulled on Mike's hair to get him off of his cock.

"In your mouth or in your ass?" was all Glenn asked.

"In me," Mike said as he crawled his way up to Glenn. He kissed his lover as he lowered himself onto the hardened shaft.

"Lube?"

"It's okay." Mike stilled until he got used to the feel since it had been awhile since they last had sex.

Mike began a rhythmic roll of his hips much to the delight of Glenn. He held onto the younger man's hips as he set the sped and pace of their session. Hours went by as they lay, lowly talking with each other.

"Mike?"

The younger man looked up at him.

"Will you marry me?"

Mike sat up and stared at Glenn. "Do you mean that?"

Glenn got up and rummaged through the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a box and opened it for Mike. He stared at the ring and smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Glenn asked again.

Mike nodded as Glenn slipped the ring on.

There was a knock at the door and Glenn groaned.

"I was so wanting another round," he said.

"Go answer it," Mike replied as he covered himself.

The larger man grabbed a robe and went to the door. "Chris?"

Jericho stood in the hallway and stared at him. "Why don't you want me? I thought we had a good thing."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Please, you talked about this place non-stop when we were together. Figured you would be here when you didn't answer your phone." Jericho leaned against the door-frame. "It is a nice place."

"It is. A perfect getaway for me and my fiance."

"Fiance?"

Glenn stepped aside to let Jericho in.

The Lion Heart stepped inside and turned to look at Mike, who waved at him. Jericho whipped around the Glenn.

"You're settling for him? A second rate version of me?" he asked.

"He's not a second rate version of you," Glenn said. "He's better than you in every way. He stayed by my side and lifted me out of that dark place you left me in. I'm not settling...I'm creating a new life with him."

Mike smiled.

"Mike's my everything," Glenn continued. "You thought of me as nothing. I don't want to be nothing. Thank you for ruining my getaway."

"But we'll salvage it," Mike said.

"Have a great day." Glenn grabbed Jericho's elbow and escorted him out. He smiled as he slammed the door in Jericho's face. He looked to Mike. "Another round?"

"We could do that...or we could go out and eat to get our strength back."

Glenn came over and pulled the covers off. He peppered Mike's stomach with kisses. "Is it you that's hungry or your Daddy?" He looked up to his fiance. "You have set me free from the darkness that I was in and I thank you." He leaned up and caught Mike's lips. "We're going to be together for a long while."

"I hope so." Mike kissed Glenn and deepened it.

**~The End~**


End file.
